mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Godspeed Vanguards
Histoire L'atmosphère de la planète étant désormais perméable, les Avant-Gardes lancent la première expédition sur Acheron. Détails ''- Initialisation de la descente... déconnexion'' En entrant dans l'atmosphère, les Avant-Gardes perdent leur lien avec les anneaux Cepheus ''- Contact au sol'' Les Avant-Gardes ont survécu le voyage; ils ont atteint la surface d'Acheron. Paroles de personne entrant dans un cockpit - Allumage... voie libre pour décollage Les empires brûlants de notre passé Prient aux vents Des souvenirs faits de cendres N'oubliant jamais la raison Ne pardonnant jamais le passé Ne croyant jamais en la liberté Cette grande tempête construira un trône Ces premières Avant-Gardes nous mèneront chez nous Avant-Gardes, menez-nous chez nous Avant-Gardes, menez-nous chez nous Dans le dernier souffle de la Terre Nous avons navigué la mer sombre Sur les ailes de notre machine-dieu Ces premières Avant-gardes nous mèneront chez nous Nés pour fuir N'oubliant jamais la raison Ne pardonnant jamais le passé Ne croyant jamais en la liberté Avant-Gardes, menez-nous chez nous Avant-Gardes, menez-nous chez nous radio -... stabilisation, attendez - Bien reçu - En attente - Route tracée - Bien reçu - Gardez position - Dégager accès - Initialisation de la descente... déconnexion - On y va - Contact au sol Déchirant l'horizon Nous apportons le cadeau de la vie À tout moment Nous respirerons l'air de notre nouveau monde Ceux nés au-dessus des nuages Préparez vous à la terre ferme L'air de notre nouveau monde Nous nous tenons ici dans l'espace entre Un rêve et la réalité Cette grande tempête construira un trône Ces premières Avant-Gardes nous mèneront chez nous Nés pour fuir N'oubliant jamais la raison Ne pardonnant jamais le passé Ne croyant jamais en la liberté Bonne chance Paroles Originales of person entering cockpit ''- Ignition... clear for take-off'' The burning empires of our past Pray to the winds Memories made of a cindered ash Never forgetting the reason Never forgiving the past Never believing in freedom This great storm will build a throne These first Vanguards will lead us home Vanguards lead us home Vanguards lead us home In earth's final breath We sailed the blackened sea Upon the wings of our god machine This great storm will build a throne These first Vanguards will lead us home Born to flee Never forgetting the reason Never forgiving the past Never believing in freedom Vanguards lead us home Vanguards lead us home chatter ''- ... stabilizing, stand by'' ''- Copy'' ''- Standing by'' ''- Monitor route'' ''- Copy that'' ''- Position and hold'' ''- Advise and clear off access'' ''- Initializing descent... going dark'' ''- Here we go'' ''- Contact ground'' Tear the horizon We bring the gift of life At any moment We will breathe the air of our new world Those born above the clouds Prepare yourself for solid ground The air of our new world Here we stand in the space between A dream and reality This great storm will build a throne These first Vanguards will lead us home Born to flee Never forgetting the reason Never forgiving the past Never believing in freedom Godspeed Artwork Catégorie:Single Catégorie:As Embers Turn To Dust